docsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of North Carolina history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of North Carolina. History of North Carolina, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of North Carolina in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of North Carolina]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in North Carolina|100 counties of the State of North Carolina]] *Indigenous peoples **Mississippian culture ***Joara *Spanish colony of Florida, 1565-1763 **Fort San Juan, 1567-1568 *English Colony of Roanoke, 1585-1587 *English Province of Carolina, 1663-1707 *French colony of Louisiane, 1699-1763 *British Province of Carolina, 1707-1712 *British Province of North Carolina, 1712-1776 **History of slavery in North Carolina *French and Indian War, 1754-1763 **Treaty of Fontainebleau of 1762 **Treaty of Paris of 1763 *British Indian Reserve, 1763-1783 **Royal Proclamation of 1763 *American Revolutionary War, April 19, 1775 – September 3, 1783 **United States Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 **Treaty of Paris, September 3, 1783 *State of North Carolina since 1776 **Chickamauga Wars, 1776-1794 ***Tenth state to ratify the Articles of Confederation and Perpetual Union, signed July 21, 1778 **Western territorial claims ceded 1784 **Twelfth State to ratify the Constitution of the United States of America on November 21, 1789 **War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 **Trail of Tears, 1830-1838 **James K. Polk becomes 11th President of the United States on March 4, 1845 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***North Carolina in the American Civil War *****Tenth state to declare secession from the United States on May 20, 1861 *****Tenth state admitted to the Confederate States of America on May 21, 1861 ****Carolinas Campaign, January 5 – April 26, 1865 **Andrew Johnson becomes 17th President of the United States on April 15, 1865 **North Carolina in Reconstruction, 1865-1868 ****Fourth former Confederate state readmitted to the United States on July 4, 1868 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **Great Smoky Mountains National Park established on June 15, 1934 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **African-American Civil Rights Movement from December 1, 1955, to January 20, 1969 ***Greensboro sit-ins, February 1 – July 26, 1960 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of North Carolina, by region History of North Carolina, by subject *History of marriage in North Carolina See also *United States of America **State of North Carolina ***Outline of North Carolina *History of the United States **History of North Carolina *Category:History of North Carolina **commons:Category:History of North Carolina North Carolina Category:History of North Carolina Category:North Carolina-related lists